In recent years, cloud-based computing has become increasingly popular as it enables computing services to be hosted at remote cloud site(s) (e.g., remote data center(s)) and delivered over a network to client devices. Hosting computing services at remote cloud sites can reduce or eliminate the need to invest in local computing resources (e.g., servers, storage, etc.) to implement such services. In some examples, a client device gains access to a cloud service by using a web browser and/or other application executing on the client device. For example, the web browser (or other client application) may send service requests over a network to the cloud service, which are received by a listener resource associated with the particular cloud service. In such examples, the listener resource monitors for service requests associated with its respective cloud service, routes the received service requests to the cloud service for processing, and returns appropriate responses to the client device.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like elements, components, parts, etc.